


Однажды в Вегасе

by Jay_999



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Drama, Falling In Love, M/M, PWP, Recreational Drug Use, what happened in Vegas
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 17:21:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8587129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_999/pseuds/Jay_999
Summary: В фильмах про Лас Вегас герои срывают куш в казино, грабят банк или случайно женятся на красотке. Они оказываются совсем в другом кино.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на [WTF Fandom Football RPF 2016](http://wtf-kombat2016.diary.ru/p208061948.htm), спасибо большое Шу за отбетку!

В фильмах про Лас Вегас герои срывают куш в казино, грабят банк или случайно женятся на красотке. 

Джек Уилшир включает кофеварку и достает сигарету из пачки. Это ни черта не похоже на все то, чем кормят продюсеры Голливуда. Что это за фильм, где ты просыпаешься с похмельем, а в кровати твой друг, которому ты вчера отсосал? Херовый фильм. Малобюджетный. Максимум — фестивальный трешак. 

От запаха выливающегося американо начинает тошнить. Джек достает из холодильника бутылку «Стеллы».

В его жизни творится полный пиздец. Может, прав был Арсен Венгер, когда говорил, что «сегодня — одна сигарета, Джек, а завтра у тебя уже рак легких». В его случае вместо рака — голый друг в кровати. Пагубные привычки когда-нибудь утянут его на дно. А может, он уже там. 

Он открывает дверь на веранду, щурясь от яркого света, бросает сигарету в куст рядом и с разбега ныряет в бассейн. Вода бодрит лучше всего на свете. Смывает все проблемы. Он звездой ложится на воду и закрывает глаза. Вчера был безумный вечер… 

Все начинается со слов Алана о том, что всегда нужно действовать по отработанным схемам. Поэтому после пре-пати в пентхаусе с бассейном на балконе они спускаются в казино просаживать деньги. Возможно, где-то там, глядя на крутящийся барабан, он начинает перебарщивать с виски, а может, это веселые таблетки Алана начинают действовать — дальше все закручивается, как в чертовой рулетке. Самбука в баре сменяется на абсент в клубе, а обратно в казино они и вовсе доходят уже вчетвером, передавая бутылку с виски от одного к другому. «Белладжио» встречает их голубоглазыми павлинами и девушками с перьями — или наоборот? А потом… 

 

— Привет, — доносится до него. Джек дергается всем телом, переворачиваясь, и вода попадает в нос. Он бьет руками, удерживаясь на плаву, и начинает откашливаться. 

— Извини, не хотел отвлекать.

Джо Харт сонно потягивается в дверях. В одних трусах — точно так, как Джек его оставил в своей кровати. Блядь. Надо было тонуть, пока была возможность. 

Он даже не пытается смотреть Джо в глаза — темная дорожка начинается от пупка и скрывается под белыми трусами, которые он вчера стягивал. Он как будто вновь ощущает его член у себя во рту. Чертова память.

— Я, похоже, вырубился вчера, — Джо задумчиво трет шею. 

Джек кивает. Хваленое чувство юмора подводит хуже памяти. Что говорят в таких ситуациях? Не проблема, обращайся? Я не против вырубить тебя еще раз? Потому что, честно говоря, он действительно будет только за.

— В голове — дыра, — продолжает Джо.

Правильно. Конечно. Конечно, он ничего не помнит.

— Последнее, что помню, как мы залили шампанским игровой автомат. 

— Этот автомат съел у меня сто баксов, так что не жалей его, — отвечает он, наконец. — Хотя это был автомат с Майклом Джексоном! Я думал, он принесет мне удачу. 

— Почему?

— Он пел «Черное или белое», и я выбирал белое! — Джек смеется, а потом говорит то, о чем жалеет почти сразу. — Позавтракаем? 

— Спасибо, я пойду лучше. Увидимся вечером. 

Какой, к черту, завтрак. Что он там, яичницу ему предложит? Теплое молоко? Сделает блины? Давай позавтракаем, словно ничего не произошло. Может, продолжим то, на чем остановились ночью. Или я подыграю в том, что ты ничего не помнишь, просто супер. Джек делает глубокий вдох и уходит под воду. Черт, во что же ты вляпался, Джек Уилшир. Он готовился к безбашенным каникулам в Лас Вегасе, но совсем не к таким… 

Утро превращается в день, а день в вечер раньше, чем Джек успевает допить третью бутылку пива. В голове слишком ясно — надо собраться и выйти на свой уровень.

— Есть что-нибудь посерьезнее вчерашнего дерьма? 

Алан окидывает его взглядом — собирается сказать «нет». Черта с два. Джек отлично знает, что у него есть. Но Алан считает себя его другом и ответственным за защиту Джека. В первую очередь, от самого себя — вытаскивать из клубов, проверять бары на наличие папарацци и девочек на наличие телефонов перед тем, как закрыть за собой дверь квартиры. Возможно, поэтому Джек старается избавиться от друзей. Слишком много опеки. 

— На лучше, затянись.

Джек вздыхает, но берет косяк и затягивается, выпуская сладковатый дым. Они приехали в Лас Вегас оттянуться на весь предстоящий сезон вперед, чтобы было, что вспомнить, а еще лучше — не вспомнить ничего. Вот только у Джека пока не получается — разочарование после финального свистка в матче против Коста-Рики все еще тянет в груди. На эти дни поставлена простая задача — забыться и забыть. Все, включая сезон, травмы, Чемпионат мира и, кажется, теперь еще и отсос Джо Харту. Супер. Может, хоть в игре повезет.

— Гребаное казино! 

Джо в нескольких шагах от него бьет по столу с электронными скачками.

— Что, не на ту лошадь ставишь? — смеется Алан.

— Вроде того, — Джо не поворачивается. 

Джек смотрит на напряженную спину и не знает, что делать. Внутренние метания раздражают больше всего. Они вообще даже не друзья, чтобы париться, ведь друг — это тот, кто знает о тебе все и продолжает тебя любить. Или как там было в том посте на фейсбуке, который он увидел утром. В любом случае, Джо в эту категорию никогда не входил. До последнего времени они и приятелями-то не были — сборная не особо располагает к завязыванию дружбы. 

Джек любит легких людей, которые не напрягают, а Джо... Джо не такой. Он всегда напряжен, словно каждый раз, переступая порог «Сейнт-Джеймс Парка», львы на груди высасывают из него всю энергию. Эту байку о проклятии сборной три недели рассказывал Тео Уолкотт, думая, что это очень смешно. 

Этим летом в Бразилии он обнаруживает, что у Джо необычное чувство юмора. Он шутит редко, но каждый раз доводит Джека до слез. Окончательно они сходятся в точке «а пошло оно все нахуй». 

После проигрыша Италии они сидят на балконе номера, закинув ноги на перекладину и потягивая водку с «Ред Буллом». Джо говорит тихо, чтобы никто не услышал, о том, как же его достало быть чьим-то идолом, быть на виду у общественности, когда совершенно не хочется обдумывать каждый свой шаг. А хочется делать глупости, экспериментировать, не бояться, что тебя будут осуждать. Джек смотрит на него, сбивающегося и перескакивающего с мысли на мысль, и заторможенно кивает. Может, поэтому фраза «рванем после всего в Лас Вегас» не кажется такой уж странной. Чтобы вернуться к нормальной жизни после такого безумия, нужно сначала потерять голову на недельку где-нибудь на другом конце мира.

Одним словом — снять напряжение. У него-то с этим проблем никогда не бывает — в машине всегда лежат три баллончика веселящего газа, а вот как справляется с этим Джо — непонятно. Может, надрачивает себе каждые полчаса. Хотя сейчас это не самая безопасная мысль. 

— Играешь? — спрашивает Джо, делая ставку. 

У него слегка задрана рубашка-поло, и из-под шорт выглядывает резинка трусов. 

— Разочаровался вчера. 

Он ищет Алана среди автоматов и снующих вокруг подвыпивших людей, потому что пошло все к черту. Ему нужно было срочно забыться, а не рефлексировать тут о своем напарнике по сборной, стараясь не пересекаться с ним взглядом. 

— Или ты дашь мне вмазать, или я найду кого-нибудь еще, — он прижимает Алана к стене.

И у Алана, как всегда, не остается выбора. Он смеется и говорит, что самое время испытать на себе весь страх и ненависть Лас Вегаса. 

«MGM Grand» меняется на «Нью-Йорк», тот на «Мираж», а потом на «Белладжио» или наоборот, но он отчетливо помнит, как они проходят мимо огромных поющих фонтанов, и Алан пытается в них поссать. Два качка-секьюрити не находят в этом ничего смешного, но Джек успевает ухватить Алана за руку и увести подальше. Они заваливаются в шумный бар, в котором не протолкнуться, и ему кажется, что они были здесь вчера — эти бесконечные казино с красными дорожками похожи на лабиринт. Два пианиста в самом разгаре музыкального баттла, и две девчонки танцуют на барной стойке. Джек не разбирается в американском кантри или роке, но узнает пару песен «Аэросмит».

Джек тянет виски уже без колы, а может, наоборот, пока Джо поет «It’s My life», подняв руки в воздух. Он впервые за день смотрит на Джо так долго. И тот как будто вытянут вверх больше, чем обычно, и футболка приподнимается, открывая тонкую полоску светлой кожи. Джек с трудом сдерживается, чтобы не одернуть футболку вниз или наоборот — поддеть пальцами и помочь снять побыстрее. Просто Джо, он такой… больше, чем просто Джо. Свободный и яркий, и такой весь большими буквами Д-Ж-О. 

Джо, остановившись, смотрит прямо на него поверх голов, и Джек думает, неужели он все это сейчас сказал вслух, или вообще спел что-то вроде «It’s My Joe». 

Странный какой-то эффект, совсем не то, чего он ждал. Может, смешивать с виски не стоило... Да, все дело в виски. 

Он заказывает две самбуки. 

— Что, время настоящего веселья? — Алан перехватывает у него один шот и тащит их в клуб. И это как никогда кстати — свежий воздух выветривает накативший приход. Джек отбрасывает ненужные мысли. Джо с Аланом идут за алкоголем к бару, он — за тем, за чем вообще сюда приехал. 

Она находится сразу. Лениво озирается вокруг, иногда улыбается подружке и пританцовывает под Авичи. Похожа на латиноамериканку, может даже родом из Пуэрто-Рико — он слышал, что в Пуэрто-Рико девушки что надо. Он удерживает ее взгляд, охмуряя своими ямочками, и когда она поворачивается к нему всем телом, Джек принимает это за зеленый свет. У нее длинные ногти, которые слегка царапают кожу, но мягкие губы. И упругая задница, которой она прижимается к его паху под Ники Минаж. За три песни они переходят из защиты в атаку, и его нападающий уже готов принять мяч в любой момент. 

— Хочешь выпить? У меня там друзья, — перекрикивает музыку Джек. 

— К черту выпивку, — она горячо шепчет ему в ухо. 

Он любит Лас Вегас, определенно. А Лас Вегас, похоже, готов полюбить его в ответ.

Он опускает ладонь ниже и, не чувствуя сопротивления, ныряет под короткое платье, сжимая ее ягодицу, задевая пальцем тонкую ткань стрингов. 

— Я Джек, — говорит зачем-то он. — Футболист.

— Супер, — она смеется. — Квотербек? 

Да, к черту разговоры. Он просто засовывает язык ей в рот.

— Ладно, квотербек. Я возьму сумочку и предупрежу подругу, — она отходит, потом поворачивается и усмехается. — Не двигайся с места, красавчик… Джек.

 

— Я знаю, что ты задумал, — Джо появляется из ниоткуда и хватает его за плечо.

— Собираюсь забить парочку голов. 

Оторваться. Перезарядить батареи. Отпустить тормоза. Такой ведь был план. 

— Не самая лучшая идея. Вдруг она знает, кто ты. 

Джек двигает плечом, сбрасывая руку, и отворачивается — разговор закончен. Джо переминается с ноги на ногу, а потом берет его за локоть и тянет в сторону выхода.

— Какого черта? — возмущается Джек.

Джо оказывается прямо перед ним, смотрит в глаза. Он выше на целую голову, и Джеку приходится задирать подбородок, выдерживая его взгляд. 

— Пошли, — командует тот твердым голосом.

Джек только кивает. Они молча поднимаются на лифте, и к тому моменту, когда за ними закрывается дверь гостиничного номера, у Джека сдавливает грудь так, будто он решил поднять слишком большой вес. 

В комнате темно, и Джо стоит так близко, что слышно его дыхание.

— Я думал, ты ничего не помнишь. 

— Я соврал. 

Слова теряются между губ, закручиваются на языке. 

— Я, черт… — он теряется между уходящим под ногами полом и приближающимся потолком. В голове кто-то кричит голосом Венгера: «Сегодня одна сигарета, а завтра…». 

— Целых две, — смеется он.

— Что? — Джо расстегивает его джинсы. 

Холодные чужие руки оказываются под футболкой, и он вздрагивает. 

— Снимай, — командует Джо.

Не уточняет, что. Наверное, всё. Снимай футболку, снимай одежду, снимай номер, снимай меня, снимай кожу с меня. Снимай на скрытую камеру, чтобы потом было, на что дрочить дома, и о чем рассказывать внукам. Не одновременно, конечно. Он стонет, потому что, блядь, да, Джек, снимай уже.

Футболка летит в сторону. 

Джо сжимает его член сквозь джинсы, и кажется, что он теряет почву под ногами и сейчас кончит, словно ему шестнадцать. 

Он перехватывает чужую руку, останавливая, и Джо смотрит на него удивленно, как будто говорит «какого черта». А Джек теряется на секунду, словно его поймали на вранье, и опускается на колени. Минет — это просто. А сейчас чем проще, тем лучше. Он стягивает трусы Джо одним движением и зависает. Кажется, в памяти сохранилось не все. Не в таких деталях. Он берет член в руку — длинный и жилистый, такой Джо, посасывает мошонку, а потом медленно проводит языком от самого основания к головке.

Джо хватает его за затылок и неразборчиво стонет. 

Ему нравится контроль.

Ему нравится, когда его хвалят. Даже без слов. 

Он проводит языком по вене на члене, а затем заглатывает. Пытается впитать и запомнить всего Джо сразу. Прислушивается к тому, как у того меняется дыхание, как напрягается тело, как он раскачивает Джо, словно оборону на поле. Голова кружится от смеси возбуждения и алкоголя, но нужно держать фокус. Рука Джо в волосах. Он смотрит вверх, на то, как Джо закусывает губу, щурится, выгибается, и ему хочется запечатлеть этот момент, как он доводит Джо-блядь-Харта до оргазма. Он не выдерживает и спускает с себя джинсы, одной рукой начиная быстро дрочить. Это все слишком. Вкус. Запах. 

— Джо, — тянет он перед тем, как его накрывает.

***

В фильмах про Лас Вегас герой никогда не попадает в одну и ту же ситуацию дважды. А если и попадает, значит, это сиквел, а любой сиквел хуже оригинала. 

Джо Харт смотрит в кружку с черным кофе, стараясь думать о чем угодно, кроме того, как он только что позорно выскочил из чужого номера, стараясь не разбудить спящего Джека, который развалился на кровати совершенно голый, уткнувшись лицом в подушку. 

Он откусывает от сэндвича с ветчиной, совершенно точно не думая о раздвинутых волосатых ногах, голых ягодицах и виднеющейся мошонке. Холодный душ ни черта не помог. 

Алан звонит ему ближе к полудню. Напоминает, что у них забронирован вертолетный тур на Гранд-Каньон. 

— Какие, блядь, вертолеты, — стонет Джо. В голове все еще гудит от вчерашнего алкоголя.

— Джек то же самое сказал, — слова Алана, как удар по голове. — Через час чтобы был как огурчик.

 

Город посреди пустыни в штате Невада просыпается, когда уже вовсю палит солнце.

Джо из окна их туристического «Хаммера» наблюдает за одинокой пожилой парой, выходящей из отеля. Вечером здесь не протолкнуться. 

— Наконец-то! — вскидывает руки Алан, увидев Джека. — Девчонки не отпускали? 

Тот только ведет плечом и поправляет солнцезащитные очки. Не в настроении. Молчание Джека всегда громче слов. 

Его не должно это волновать. Джек поворачивается в его сторону, медлит, а затем садится рядом с водителем. 

— Это мое место, — возмущается Алан.

— Тебе что, пять лет? — Джек вставляет наушники.

— Если мне пять, то тебе три, — отмахивается Алан и садится рядом с Джо. 

 

Джек не снимает очки всю дорогу и не разговаривает, хотя явно не спит, как ребенок выражая свое недовольство. Типичный Джек. Человек-настроение. Человек-буря. Человек-тропический ливень, что резко начинается и так же резко заканчивается. Погода, к которой никогда нельзя подготовиться, не зная, что брать — зонт или солнцезащитные очки. 

Они отъезжают под слова гида о том, что через два часа будут на месте, и Джо думает, что самое время выспаться. Он изучает вывески небольших казино и сувенирных лавок, когда замечает у Джека сзади на шее огромный фиолетовые засос. Во рту становится сухо. Он перебирает в памяти вчерашний вечер — каждую секунду, каждый поцелуй, и нет, он точно не оставлял ему засос — по крайней мере, там.

Стрип с небоскребами остается позади, и они выворачивают в бедный одноэтажный район, когда его осеняет — это та девчонка из клуба, которая готова была трахнуть Джека прямо на танцполе.

Он закусывает губу. Ревность — это уже перебор. Джек, он всегда так — вытягивает эмоции, о которых ты даже не подозреваешь. Вот только на тот уровень, когда всерьез стоило беспокоиться, это перешло только в Бразилии. 

 

— Джо, намажешь спинку? 

Несколько секунд он просто таращится на протянутый крем, пытаясь сообразить, что от него хотят. 

— Конечно, — наконец, кивает он. А что тут такого? Он выдавливает крем на белую спину Джека, растирая ладони, чтобы они были теплыми. 

— Ну что ты, как бревно, без чувств мажешь, — говорит Джек в полотенце.

— Без каких чувств? — фыркает Джо.

— Не знаю, страсти.

Он с силой сжимает кожу на плече Джека, вызывая у того недовольный хрип. Проводит по спине вниз, втирая сильнее, немного стягивает вниз резинку шорт, над которой уже видна полоска загара, а затем щипает за ягодицу. 

— Достаточно страсти?

И именно в этот момент на террасу выходит Окс, спрашивая:

— Чем занимаетесь?

— Джеки учит Джо страсти, — выдает Тео из-под натянутой на лицо кепки. Засранец.

Они оба заходятся смехом, а Джо показывает средний палец.

 

Они молчат всю дорогу, перебрасываясь лишь парой слов с Аланом. Да и тот не настроен на разговоры — даже пара бутылок пива и парацетамол не могут до конца снять последствия бурной ночи. Рядом назойливо, словно муха, гид рассказывает об индейцах, которые до сих пор живут в этих краях.

Каньон оказывается совсем не таким, каким он представлял. Никаких гор, только выжженная земля — плоская, как задница Алана, и твердая, как... Джо сглатывает, пытаясь отогнать возникшее в голове сравнение. 

Джек стоит рядом с обрывом, вдали от смотровой площадки — он все так же хмурится и молчит. Он знает все эти манипуляции Джека. А еще он знает, что решение за ним. Можно просто вернуться к машине, сделать вид, что последних двух дней не было, и тогда все закончится прямо здесь. Они продолжат свой отпуск, выдерживая дистанцию, а в Англии все сотрется за чередой других событий, и они никогда об этом не заговорят. Он уверен в таком развитии событий на все сто процентов. 

Он решает подойти к Джеку. 

Сам Гранд-Каньон открывается только возле обрыва. Да и не каньон это — скорее, разлом в земле, словно после землетрясения, разделившего все на «до» и «после». Вдалеке кричит орел, и Джо думает, что да, вот это точно как в чертовых голливудских фильмах. 

— Красиво, — во рту сухо, как в этой чертовой пустыне. Не получив ответа, он добавляет: — Не упади.

Джек обходит его и встает прямо лицом к лицу, спиной к пропасти, до которой всего два шага. Джо хватает его за плечи и тянет на себя.

— Ты идиот. 

— Скажи то, чего я не знаю.

Джек щурится от солнца. У него потрескавшиеся губы и темные круги под глазами, и в этом нет никакой логики, но Джо отвечает: 

— Я, видимо, тоже.

И целует, вжимаясь губами. 

Джек улыбается ему в рот, и в пустыне как будто появляется жизнь. Джо чувствует, как у самого губы растягиваются, как тело реагирует в ответ. Джек, как всегда, затягивает его в свой водоворот эмоций. 

— Они смотрят? 

Джек оглядывается ему за спину — ищет взглядом Алана и остальных, и мотает головой. Он не проверяет. Вместо этого прижимается губами, проталкивает язык, целуя медленно и глубоко. Джек хватает его за ворот футболки и стонет в рот.

В ушах отдается крик орла. Им бы позавидовал сам Квентин Тарантино. 

***

Ему кажется, что он впервые узнает настоящего Джека Уилшира. Все эти непристойные мелочи, которые теперь знает только он, и которые сводят с ума. Какой у него влажный язык, как он подставляет шею под поцелуи, и с какой силой обхватывает ногами его бедра, когда сидит на барной стойке.

— Что, так и будешь зажимать меня, как девчонка? — Джек перехватывает его взгляд и задирает подбородок. — Или все же трахнешь меня? 

Джек Уилшир весь состоит из одной сплошной эрогенной зоны, он заводится от грубой силы и стонет так, словно это лучший секс в его жизни. И от него сносит голову. От его стонов, просьб и шепота, от того, как он выворачивается в руках Джо и бесстыдно трется своим членом о его. 

А еще он неприлично много ест после секса. Впрочем, плевать на много. Просто — неприлично.

Они заказывают в номер единственное, что можно заказать в этом, да и, похоже, во всех американских барах — гамбургеры с картошкой, которые на деле оказываются гигантскими. И пахнут так, что желудок напоминает о себе. Джек яростно впивается в бургер, слизывая капающий кетчуп и стараясь не уронить огурец. 

— Венгер знает о твоих вредных привычках? 

— Ты про гамбургер?

Нет, гамбургер внизу списка.

— Черт, это лучшее, что было в моей жизни, — практически стонет Джек.

Он слизывает с губ оставшийся кетчуп, вытаскивает огурец, вытирает руки о салфетку, оставляя жирные пятна. Джо без стеснения пялится на него. 

Джо съедает картофель с его тарелки и запивает пивом. Картошка действительно обалденная. Не «Нандос», конечно, но тоже ничего. 

— Я сгорю в аду, — говорит Джек, явно сдерживая желание откинуться на стуле и потереть полный живот. — Кто бы сказал раньше, что в Вегасе так круто. Всегда бы ездил.

Лас Вегас пропитан запахом алкоголя и похотью. Именно на это он списывает свой стояк, а не на то, что Джек Уилшир сидит напротив в одних трусах и с кетчупом на подбородке. 

Ему кажется, что он впервые узнает настоящего Джека Уилшира. 

Ему кажется, что он впервые узнает настоящего себя. 

Джо старается не думать об этом. 

Особенно когда разглядывает спящего Джека ранним утром. У того спина в веснушках и темные волосы на заднице. Джо мысленно ведет пальцами по изгибам спины и впадинам на копчике и опускает руку на свой налившийся член. Кусает губу. Его ведет от ситуации. От Джека. От всего.

Он прислушивается к дыханию Джека и медленно, как можно тише, дергает рукой вверх и вниз, стискивая зубы. Сердце ухает так сильно и громко, что, кажется, сейчас Джек проснется, повернется и узнает, какой Джо на самом деле. Но тот продолжает дышать размеренно, и Джо быстро доводит себя до разрядки и утыкается носом в плечо Джека. 

Так близко он пахнет совсем не пивом и виски, а своим гелем для душа с ароматом мяты. Джо целует его в плечо — он совсем теряет контроль над ситуацией. Впрочем, вряд ли он у него был изначально. Это все чертовски неправильно. И, в первую очередь, он сам.

Ему никогда не было так хорошо.

***

Джек просыпается ближе к утру — не к настоящему утру, конечно, а к утру Лас Вегаса, — и несколько секунд не может понять, где находится. Внутри все замирает от накатившего страха — он проспал автобус. Команде придется играть без него. Решающий матч против Коста-Рики — у них еще есть теоретический шанс не вылететь и пройти дальше. Ему нужно было быть в холле в семь. 

Из зала доносится запах кофе и музыка. Да, точно не Бразилия. Из чемпионата они уже вылетели.

Джо на его кухне, держит в одной руке тост с джемом, в другой — телефон, из которого доносится Авичи. Это будит лучше холодной воды в лицо. Джо поднимает на него глаза и замирает.

Да, может, стоило надеть трусы. Впрочем, как говорят, не нравится — не смотри. 

— Кофе? 

— Кофе вредно, — Джек достает из холодильника пиво. 

— Интересное у тебя понятие о том, что вредно. 

Джек не реагирует, плюхается голой задницей на пластиковый стул напротив и молча выпивает половину бутылки прямо из горла. 

— Алан в спортбаре, предлагает спуститься, посмотреть футбол. 

Он подвигает к себе тарелку с двумя кусочками жареного бекона и берет их руками.

— Нет. 

С него хватит футбола на ближайшие пару недель.

Джо пристально смотрит на него, и от этого начинает сильнее болеть голова. Джек не любит, когда его так изучают. 

— Ты всегда такой по утрам?

— Сексуальный?

— Вредный. 

— Да. Особенно если не получаю свой утренний секс. 

Джо заходится в хохоте.

— Достойная причина.

— А то. Я вообще чертовски логичен. 

Джо ловит его взгляд, и Джек чувствует себя открытой книгой. 

Это ощущение остается с ним и позже, когда Джо смотрит на него снизу. Внимательно изучает реакцию, когда медленно заглатывает головку члена, когда облизывает яйца, когда сплевывает слюну на руку и начинает быстро дрочить. Джек запрокидывает голову и старается не смотреть. Джо Харт старается сделать ему хорошо — он стискивает зубы, чтобы не кончить от одной только мысли. 

— Да, так, — вырывается у него, когда Джо плотно заглатывает на всю длину.

Джо внизу замирает. Он опускает взгляд — Джо водит языком по его члену, а свободной рукой быстро двигает по своему. И это слишком — Джек двигает бедрами, не в силах больше сдерживаться. Он слишком трезвый для всего этого. 

Они не разговаривают об этом после. Словно этого не происходит. Словно это нормально. Словно так и надо. Джек не знает, что хуже. 

Алан предлагает посмотреть четвертьфинал, а Джек отвечает, что его Чемпионат мира закончился. Он действительно не может — все девяносто минут скручивает от навязчивой мысли «мы могли бы быть там». В воспоминаниях — светлый горячий песок на берегу возле базы, влажный воздух и самба из колонок по утрам. 

Джо тянет его на себя и целует. Его так же давит чувство вины, обиды, злости — все сразу. Вот только Джо старается этого не показывать. В этом-то и вся разница между ними.

***

Ему казалось, что в хорошем фильме про Лас Вегас обязательно грабят казино или обыгрывают крупье десять раз за ночь. На самом деле, в казино ужасно скучно. Уже спустя три розыгрыша в двадцать одно он тянет Джо за локоть.

— Мы же только сели, — удивляется Джо.

— Я думал, что ты еще не такой старый, как Ходжсон, — Джек кивает головой на сидящих за соседним столом седых дедов за семьдесят, которые явно ушли в отрыв, судя по их красным щекам. Главное, чтобы сердце не схватило.

Джо растягивает губы в улыбке так, что, наверное, щеки должны болеть.

— Нет, я еще вполне себе поиграю с десяток сезонов.

— Тогда, может, займемся чем-нибудь поинтереснее?

И Джек проводит пальцами по его шее. 

Джо напрягается всем телом и поворачивается к нему полностью, откладывая фишки в сторону. Джеку это нравится. Ему вообще хочется, чтобы внимание всегда было на нем. Может, Тео был прав — он жуткий эгоист. 

Он вообще много узнает о себе. Как ему нравится грубость. Особенно когда Джо крепко держит его и сжимает до боли задницу, оставляя синяки. Джек стонет его имя, и это словно срывает плотину. Словно они нарушают обет молчания. Признают реальность. Джо подтягивает его к себе за ноги, резко входит и начинает втрахивать в кровать, громко шлепая яйцами по заднице. 

В Джеке три стакана виски и только что выкуренная травка, и он без остановки говорит о том, какой Джо сексуальный, какой у него красивый член, какой он на вкус, и не может остановиться. Перед глазами словно целый манифест, и он читает его без остановки. Джо только рычит в ответ и кусает его за плечо.

Где-то на задворках сознания мелькает мысль, что в Джо тоже три водки с «Ред Буллом», и Джек надеется, что тот все забудет через несколько дней после возвращения в Англию. 

 

— Ты слишком много куришь, — заявляет ему Джо.

***

Бассейн забит людьми. Рядом хохочет Алан, зажимая Лору из Айовы — она приехала сюда на выходные с подругами. 

— Иди нахуй, — раздраженно бросает Джек. 

Дерьмовое настроение у него совсем не связано с тем, что каникулы в Лас Вегасе заканчиваются и утром рейс до Лондона. Точно нет. По крайней мере, убеждает он себя именно в этом. Просто его бесит, когда кто-то начинает указывать ему, как жить. 

Джо сверлит его взглядом. Он смотрит в сторону. 

У Эмили, подружки Лоры, той, что из Айовы, классные сиськи — практически выпрыгивают из синего купальника. 

— Даже и не думай, — тычет в него пальцем Джо, — играть со мной в это дерьмо.

— В футбол?

Джо замирает, а потом фыркает от смеха. Джек внутри радуется так, словно отдал голевую передачу. Джо почему-то считает его чертовски смешным. 

— Ты такой засранец.

— Тебе нравится меня оскорблять, я смотрю. 

— А тебе — посылать меня нахуй. 

— Действует же. В каком-то смысле.

Джо подплывает вплотную и упирается коленом в его член. Джек чувствует его дыхание. Джо опускает взгляд на его рот и замирает. Наверное, думает о том же самом. Джек закусывает губу, сдерживая «трахни меня» или «хочу отсосать тебе». 

— Мне не нравится, когда ты залипаешь, — говорит Джо. 

— А когда я залипаю на тебя? 

Джо смотрит на него очень долго, прямо в глаза, словно пытается прочесть все его мысли. Хотя единственное в его голове — то, что Джо так близко, что если сейчас немного наклониться, то можно поцеловать. Он почти делает это, когда Джо тихо говорит: 

— Через пятнадцать минут у тебя.

И отплывает. 

***

Джек не любит напряженные паузы. Не умеет пережидать их, наслаждаться или чем там, черт возьми, занимаются все эти молчаливые парни вроде Джо. Это не его стихия. Джо смотрит на него уже минуту. Это не пауза, а психологическое давление. Он умеет так давить на людей. Он вообще умеет многое. Все. 

Джек, возьми себя в руки.

Джо смотрит на него слишком серьезно. Лежит рядом — одна рука на животе, другая подпирает голову, — и смотрит. И надо бы как-то пошутить. Разрядить обстановку, как он умеет. Сказать то, что вернет их туда, где они и были. 

У тебя классный член. 

Ты сосешь, как девчонка.

Прав был Окс — у тебя такой длинный член, что отсосать тебе — почти честь. 

— У тебя глаза, как северное море, — говорит он вместо этого.

Блядь. 

— Что? 

— Классно было бы заняться сексом в море, говорю, — Джек чувствует себя настоящим идиотом. — Не важно. 

— Это не очень, — говорит наконец Джо. — Трения нет и вообще. 

— Понятно, — он слышит сам себя со стороны — получается немного разочарованно. Черт возьми, Джек, возьми себя в руки. Неделю назад ты даже и близко не подпускал эти мысли. 

Джо смеется.

— Перестань так громко думать. 

— Помоги мне. 

Из всей новой информации, которую он усвоил за последние дни, одна деталь удивляет его особенно. Оказывается, Джо Харт очень быстро заводится.

***

Они сваливают с представления Коперфильда, не дождавшись конца. Алану удается их куда-то вытащить, и они жалеют об этом решении уже через двадцать минут. Джо настаивает на том, что это все зеркала и обман зрения, и что он не мог заставить исчезнуть сразу пять человек, а Джек только смеется — иногда проще поверить в невозможное.

— Вроде тебя?

«Вроде нас», — думает Джек и тут же заставляет эту мысль исчезнуть в стиле Коперфильда. Никаких нас не существует. 

Он толкает Джо в бок и говорит загадочно:

— Прошвырнемся? 

Они покупают пластиковые полулитровые стаканы со скрученными трубочками, с которыми все ходят по улице, заливая туда мохито. Зачем им для этого специальный стакан — непонятно. Джо говорит, что он как маленький, но покупает и себе такой же, только синего цвета.

Они зависают на каком-то огненном шоу прямо посреди улицы, останавливаясь вместе с толпой там, где пираты пытаются отвоевать корабль у захвативших его амазонок. Толпа сжимает их так сильно, что Джек чувствует дыхание Джо на своем затылке и откидывается назад, упираясь тому в грудь. Тот замирает, и когда амазонки стреляют из луков, Джо ведет рукой по его животу, а затем сжимает поперек груди. Джек старается смотреть шоу, а не успокаивать сердце, уходящее в галоп. Огонь горит прямо на воде, судно пиратов идет ко дну. 

— Пошли, — оборачивается Джек, прижимаясь к Джо, чувствуя, как люди вокруг начинают расходиться. 

Джо смотрит ему в глаза, изучая, опускает взгляд на губы, и Джек ухмыляется. Он знает, как он выглядит, какие у него ямочки на щеках, и он точно знает, что в копчик ему минуту назад упиралась совсем не нога. 

Они целуются так в первый раз. Так медленно, долго, словно они не спешат, и у них целая вечность. Им завтра улетать. 

И это... Черт, это чертовски неправильно. Джек хватает Джо за майку и тянет на себя. Это та территория, на которую они не должны были заходить. Все слишком — как будто по-настоящему.

— Трахни меня, — говорит он, пытаясь исправить ситуацию. — Посильнее. 

Джо смотрит на него затуманенным взглядом и кивает. 

Джек заглядывает ему в глаза, когда Джо толкается внутрь, сталкиваясь со всем его прошлым, настоящим и будущим, со всеми его слабостями и привычками, с «я хочу» и «пожалуйста». Он закрывает глаза. Это не его, не для него, он не должен знать этого Джо Харта. Он не знает, как реагировать. 

— Джеки, — ломается чужой голос, когда его пронзает наслаждением. Он дергается, искажаясь в лице, и Джек сдавливает свой член, кончая следом. 

Джо падает рядом. По телу растекается приятное тепло, а мышцы расслабляются. Он упирается лбом в плечо Джо, тот обнимает его, и он думает, что теряет контроль не только над телом. Он ведет пальцами по влажному виску Джо, и тот замирает.

Джек боится двинуться. Язык — враг его. Он знает себя. Знает, что умеет рушить все. Он закусывает губу, чтобы не сказать какую-нибудь глупость. 

Я буду скучать. Это было классно. Может быть, в следующий раз попробуем шестьдесят девять. Не хочешь приехать в Лондон на неделе. Я…

Нет, не так. Это никогда не было ничем большим, чем безумие в Лас Вегасе. 

Джо ведет по его спине вдоль и вниз, вызывая приятную дрожь, а потом сжимает со всей силы. Да, в последний раз. На прощание. 

— Надо на самолет, — говорит Джо.

— Да, — только и отвечает Джек, перекатываясь на кровати и глядя в потолок. В груди тянет. 

Он идет в душ, не оборачиваясь, а когда возвращается, в номере уже пусто. 

***

Они сошлись на «пошло оно все нахуй» и «давай оторвемся».

Между ними шесть лет, триста пятьдесят километров, три часа дороги и никакого желания преодолевать это расстояние. И это к лучшему. 

Самолет садится в Лондоне, и Джеку хочется что-то сделать напоследок. Он смотрит на дверь туалета, когда они проходят по коридору к выдаче багажа, и думает — а может быть, напоследок можно. Джо в очках и кепке, помятый после перелета и немного сонный.

Джек смеется сам над собой — ну да, конечно.

Если фильмы о Лас Вегасе чему-нибудь и учат, то только одному — все, что случается в Лас Вегасе, там и остается. 

***

Вот только уже через три дня у него начинает разрываться телефон от звонков и СМС с фотографиями папарацци. Их каникулы в Лас Вегасе становятся достоянием общественности. Его не обливает холодным потом — кожа давно стала толстой настолько, чтобы не бояться серьезных, но не фатальных последствий. Он просто злится. 

«Компани спросил, насколько хорошо ты целуешься. Ответил, что хуже моей бабушки»

Сообщение от Джо застает врасплох. Он не уверен, как реагировать. 

«Ты не умеешь врать»

«Ты тоже»

Джек ловит себя на том, что улыбается, глядя на экран телефона. 

«Да пошло оно все…»

Он знает, что Джо не только о фотографиях. 

«Да»


End file.
